


Like the Sun

by perfdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, University AU, feel good, just enjoy the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfdanik/pseuds/perfdanik
Summary: Where Daniel tries to woo Seongwu like his life depended on it.Also: Daniel has a huge crush on Seongwu but Seongwu is tragically still mending his heart (it isn't broken but it's slow to move on).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have more free time! YEY!  
> So I decided to post this fic... also I've lost count of the number of times I've rewritten this, so I just gave up proofreading. Apologies for grammar and spelling errors and if there's a name that isn't supposed to be there, please let me know. T_T

The first time Daniel saw Seongwu smile brightly, it was like all his worries were drowned away.

 

That wasn't saying much, though, because Daniel's worries aren't much and he drowns himself with ice cream if he's worrying a lot.

 

But the boy's smile was so bright and attractive he knew he had to get his number, probably go out with him a few times, if he's lucky maybe get into his pants. Or get the other boy in his pants - whichever was fine with Daniel, he's not strictly top nor strictly bottom anyway.

 

He just wants to have a good time. Being in college was all about that anyway. Graduating was the icing on top. And Daniel was going to graduate in less than two years, so he was all about having all the fun he can get.

 

Daniel scans the people around the beautiful boy, and spots someone from his Business Math class from last semester. He doesn't remember the name but he knew the boy can sing well enough to get himself a passing grade (Daniel also sang for the professor, but he had to  _ dance _ as well to get a pass). Daniel turned on his heel and waited for the former classmate to leave the hall, hoping he has class when the bell rings 1pm.

 

He did and Daniel smirks as he sees the boy exit the hall. And just his luck, he was going the same way Seongu was for his next class.

 

"Hey," Daniel started by tapping the shorter boy on the shoulder. He did a quick scan and found a HA SEUNGWOON YEAR 4 written on the text block of the thick book he was carrying. "Seungwoon, right? Seungwoon hyung? I don't know if you remember me but we were classmates last semester in Business Math? Professor Lim?"

 

Realization quickly passes through Seungwoon's eyes and he stops completely to face the taller boy. "Yeah , I remember you. You were sitting two rows behind me. Uhm... Daniel, right? Sorry, I have class in 8 minutes, do you mind if we walk while talking?"

 

"No that's fine, I have class too, let's go!"

 

"Listen," hesitation wasn't in Daniel's vocabulary. They start walking amongst the throng of students running to get to their next class, Daniel pulling at his backpack to keep it in place over his shoulder. He was  _ trying _ to look nervous. "This might sound really tacky but is there any chance you can give me the number of one of your friends? The one earlier at the cafeteria - he was wearing black underneath a denim jacket."

 

Seungwoon gave him a quick glance and thought for a second. "You mean Ong?" 

 

"I don't think he's a foreigner," Daniel knits his eyebrows in confusion. The boy was definitely Korean - do Korean families use  _ Ong _ as a name now? And besides, Daniel doesn't hit on foreigners. He's not exactly gifted with language skills except Korean. If you include sweet talking then he might as well be bilingual.

 

The other boy chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. "No, Ong is Korean. Ong Seongwu. Don't be fooled by the name," Seungwoon supplies just as he stops by the Music Department Hall. "What, man, you're interested?"

 

Daniel shamelessly nods, a grin spreading across his face.

 

"My next class is here, so if you can -" Seungwoon whips out his phone, Daniel did too, and then "His name is Ong Seongwu, third year from the Fine Arts Department."

 

Daniel quickly notes this information and keys in the number recited by Seongwoon. He thanks the other boy and smirks his way to his next class.

  
  


***

 

Seongwu doesn't know what to do. 

 

He's been mending his heart since he entered university, trying to get through his lectures and arts classes with as much grace as he can. Minhyun told him to forget all about his ex and just enjoy college life, because just thinking about him will get him no dates until he's senile.

 

"Just date anyone who asks you out already," he would nag everytime Seongwu refuses a girl from class. 

 

This particular time, a girl named Solbin came and confessed to Seongwu. But the boy politely refused - he has ran out of excuses, and frankly, Seongwu didn't want to waste energy explaining a very simple reason: he's not interested.

 

Don't get him wrong, he does like girls and they're really special to be with. But Seongwu's last relationship was with a boy from his class in high school, and he made Seongwu's every being special. He was Seongwu's first love and he will always have a special place in his heart. Their relationship didn't work out but they ended in good terms. Still, Seongwu thinks his ex has set a standard for his future relationships. He's not exactly rushing and that's what he always tells Minhyun.

 

So when a boy named Kang Daniel suddenly popped in his messenger, wanting to get to know him, sending him messages day in and day out even though he doesn't reply, Seongwu doesn't know what to do.

 

"He's very persistent," Seongwu confesses to Minhyun one day on their way to Biology class. "I mean, I don't know him, Minhyun-ah. How am I supposed to answer to that? He might be a serial killer for all I know!"

 

"But he's not," Seungwoon interjects, walking backwards arms flailing as if he had said it a thousand times. "I told you, I gave him your number. He doesn't bite. At least not in public."

 

"Hyung!" 

 

Minhyun and Seongwu both exclaim - for two reasons: one, Seungwoon was being vulgar in public and two, Seungwoon was about to hit someone who has stopped behind him.

 

Everything around Seongwu moves in slow-motion. Somewhere in the background soft music starts playing. There were birds chirping a song in the distance. And the wind provided visual effect of floating leaves and windswept hair.

 

That someone was in red plaid jacket over a white shirt. Clad in ripped jeans, he was smiling at Seongwu, eyes bowed like crescents, his cheeks puffed and dusted with pink, and lips curved into a thin but wide smile. Seongwu has never seen a man as handsome nor as beautiful as him.

 

Except Seongwu wasn't the one turning and eventually held in the arms of the stranger.

 

Everything moves normally again.

 

Seungwoon rattles off a train of apologies to the man but stops when he notices who it was.

 

"Kang Daniel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reaching up to here.
> 
> As always, you can holler me @perfdanik on twitter. :) We can hype up OngNiel and stuff....
> 
> This is also a chaptered fic, I've no idea how to add that information unless I input Chapter 2. But oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel ends up walking with them to Biology class because he didn't have anything else to do.

 

He was heading back home after his Obligations Class ended (maybe get Sejeong to watch a movie with him, and  _ maybe _  let her cuddle in the love seat), when he spotted the trio walking towards his direction. Seongwu wasn’t smiling; he was obviously confused about something. Daniel thanks whatever’s ‘up there’ that at least Seungwoon was present so he won’t freak Seongwu out. He wasn’t really a stalker - he was a bit better than that. But he really needs to speak to Seongwu after 3 days of continuously texting him and receiving not a single reply - just the little  _ seen _ bubble mocking his very being.

 

So it was an absolute a relief that he finally got the chance to talk to this beautiful boy in person.

 

Eventually, Daniel fell into step with Seongwu as the two other men knowingly giggle and walk ahead of them.

 

"So," Daniel starts. Up close, Seongwu was more beautiful than the first time he saw him. His lips were particularly distracting as he tried to hide a smile but ends up with an attractive lopsided smirk. “Are you really not going to answer my messages?”

 

Seongwu remains quiet, trying to digest the situation. Daniel knew he’s good looking - not particularly handsome, but just enough to receive attention. When you grow up with people ogling at your visuals left and right, it somehow gets into your head. It could be reason enough for Seongwu to be speechless when a face this handsome is suddenly matched with a damn name. But then, “I didn’t know who you were. I don’t normally talk to strangers.”

 

“But I’m not a stranger - I told you, right? I’m friends with Seungwoon-hyung and it just so happened that I developed a crush on you and Hyung is the only person in your circle that I know,” it was an easy line, Daniel had used it countless of times. “Wow, you’re more gorgeous up close.”

 

Seongwu immediately blushes at his choice of words. And Daniel was almost certain he can have Seongwu hanging by his lips soon.

 

“No, but seriously,” Daniel flashes his infamous smile, the one that gets so many ladies and gays on their feet just to have a taste of. “Do you think maybe we can work this out? Get to know each other? See if we hit it off-”

 

They arrive at the Biology building before Daniel can even finish his speech, much to his dismay.

 

“Kang Daniel,” and Daniel realizes it was the first time Seongwu actually called his name. Daniel felt a pull at his heart but ignores it. 

 

Kang Daniel does not feel a tug with just the sound of his name - not at his heart - and not when its not in bed.

 

“I like your name,” Seongwu cheekily says. “Yeah, maybe,  _ maybe _ , but let me get to class first. You walk slower than a turtle and I’m running late. See yah!”

 

So maybe he won’t get that kiss today. Fuck if he can even get his hand to touch Seongwu’s by the end of the week.

 

But Kang Daniel likes challenges. And Ong Seongwu is too sexy not to try.

  
  


***

 

**Kang Daniel [8:15pm]**

I was thinking, I know you’re from Fine Arts, but what do you major in?

  
  


Seongwu stares at his phone for a while. He knows Daniel knows he has seen the message and Seongwu fights with himself if he should answer it. There’s nothing really he’s going to lose. Daniel seems to be a nice enough person to be friends with.

 

Yes, they can start with that, being friends.

 

_ Film and Television… but I have a minor in Performing Arts… _

 

_ You? _

 

Seongwu hesitantly adds just to keep the conversation going. He doesn’t want to sound snobbish especially since Daniel has personally introduced himself earlier in the day.

 

**Kang Daniel [8:22pm]**

Wow I guess going up to u was worth it.

I major in Legal Management but it’s uninteresting to talk about compared to your major and minor… I mean I would’ve taken performing arts if I knew you’d be there~

  
  


Seongwu smiles. Surely there are newer pick-up lines. But it works on him anyway. You see, Seongwu isn’t used to pick-up lines as a whole. His ex was all poem and quotes, and flowers and couple rings and love confessions. They walked parks and went to coffee shop dates - wherever their measly high school allowance could take them.

 

But Daniel is kakao messages and surprise encounters. He is direct to the point, sometimes vulgar even, never missing an opportunity to make Seongwu blush.

 

Seongwu throws his phone carelessly on his bed and proceeds to read his copy of  _ The Man Who Made the Movies _ . He hasn’t even gone through another line when the familiar buzz of his phone distracts him.

 

**Kang Daniel [8:25pm]**

Hey, what time does your class start tomorrow?

 

Seongwu squints at the message, hesitates for a while before completely ignoring the question. He turns to his book again but gets another distraction in the form of Seungwoon barging into his room.

 

“Seongwu, I told you - Kang Daniel doesn’t bite so give the damn man a chance, yeah?”

 

Heaving a sigh, Seongwu throws dagger looks at his invader, and closes his book. But Seungwoon either didn’t see his warning or chose to ignore it as he proceeds to pick up the abandoned phone on Seongwu’s bed.

 

The older boy taps quickly on his phone, a small smile spreading on his face. He holds the phone to Seongwu’s face who has taken a few steps to snatch his possession.

 

_ 9am for Intermediate Photography _

 

“What on earth, Seungwoon hyung?”

 

“He asked for my help, I can’t ignore him when I know it’s for your own good!” the shorter boy drops himself unceremoniously on Seongwu’s bed, lifting his socked feet and folding them on Seongwu’s Ryan bedsheets. Seungwoon doesn’t even bat an eye as he picks up a feathered pillow and hugs it to himself.

 

If Seongwu’s glare could kill, Seungwoon was probably hanging to dear life. But Seungwoon seemed ignorant to all his inner conflict and thinks he did a good deed. Seongwu plops beside him and reads the new message.

 

**Kang Daniel [8:30pm]**

I’ll see you tomorrow then!

 

“I’m not ready for this, Seungwoon hyung,” Seongwu whines as drags his free hand down his face. 

 

“You broke up like four years ago, how are you not ready?”

 

“It was three-”

 

“Still doesn’t make a difference to me,” Seungwoon tactlessly retorts. “Listen, Seongwu-yah, just give this a chance. If it doesn’t work out then that’s a pity, but at least you meet people. You’re not stuck with your books and moping every fucking weekend.”

 

“Language,” Three years into their living together, Seongwu still can’t get used to the crass way Seungwoon talks. He has changed a bit though, at least when Seongwu is within earshot.

 

“Sorry,” Seungwoon lightly taps his lips. “In any case, just try to get to know him, yeah? If it makes you feel better, I’ll punch him somewhere if he does turn out to be a fucker - sorry.”

 

Seongwu then pushes Seungwoon out of his room, mumbling about having a book report due in two days and said book remains untouched.

 

Once peace and order is back in Seongwu’s room, he looks at his phone again. His ex and him were smiling brightly as they took their first selfie as a couple. Years has passed and Seongwu still pines for him.

 

Maybe Seungwoon hyung was right, maybe it was really time for Seongwu to move on. His ex certainly has, a new girlfriend clinging to his arms whenever he sees their picture on Facebook. Seongwu scrolls through his gallery and finds his favorite photo of a sunrise. He doesn’t remember when he got it but it was one from his hometown. He saves it as his new wallpaper.

  
  


The next day, Kang Daniel was waiting outside their apartment building, bright eyed, his smile reminding Seongwu of the sun and a renewed feeling of a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still find it hard to write in Daniel's POV. I like writing him from Seongwu's because that's like writing my own perspective of him, but alas, it needs to be done.
> 
> Also, I never asked, but is it awkward to read Seongwu as Seongwu and not Seongwoo? I've been used to writing it in Seongwu, but ao3 uses Seongwoo so I don't know... should I change it?
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, you can talk to me @perfdanik on twitter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no reasons for why this took so long. :')
> 
> but I hope you enjoy it!

Daniel still has not held Seongwu’s hand, and it’s running on 3 weeks. His attention span is not that long, but there’s something about Seongwu that keeps him entertained.

 

Whether it was the corner of his lips whenever he smiled (the curve it does at the end sends tingling sensations at the pit of his stomach), or the half dimple that rarely appears when he laughs, or his slender modelesque figure, Daniel couldn’t tell. He’s just completely drawn in.

 

After much text messages and a couple of refusal from Seongwu, they’re finally meeting outside school on a weekend. Daniel begs the supernatural to let him hold at least Seongwu’s hand today. Anything beyond that and Daniel would feel like he’s hit the jackpot.

 

For the first time in his life, Daniel is not really expecting anything remotely sexual from a first date.

 

Like a routine, Daniel goes to Seongwu’s apartment and waits for the older boy to come out from the glass door that gates their apartment building. Daniel doesn’t do nervous on a first date, but his hands were certainly cold ( _ blame the Autumn wind _ , he says), and his heart pounding uncontrollably ( _ he ran to the apartment so he isn’t late _ , he says).

 

“You’re early,” Seongwu says as he pushes open the door, and Daniel feels his cheeks blush.

 

“Was I?” Daniel checks his watch and true enough, there were fifteen minutes left before their agreed time. “You’re early, too, you know. Excited to see me?”

 

Seongwu chuckles. “No, I was just about to get Minhyun’s mail,” he says, pointing to the pigeonhole at Daniel’s left. A folded paper and a bunch of envelopes are rammed to the cabinet and Daniel makes an O with his mouth and steps aside. “If you can wait a few minutes, I’ll just run this back up.”

 

“Aren’t you gonna invite me to your house?” Daniel wasn’t really expecting a positive answer and he was right not to get his hopes up when Seongwu snorts and mouths a  _ No _ .

  
  
  


***

  
  


Daniel wasn’t supposed to meet Seongwu that weekend because he has some personal stuff to do outside Seoul. But it was the first time Seongwu asked for his help (something about his Intermediate Photography class) and although this was really crossing his personal space, Daniel still invites him to come along. Besides, it’s better to take pictures outside Seoul than the usual hustle bustle of the city.

 

“I’m really sorry I had to drag you into this, I’m not sure who I was going to ask help from,” Seongwu says loudly from the back of Daniel’s car. The tripod and all his lighting equipment were carefully set in the trunk before joining Daniel in front. “I thought I could wing this project but then completely forgot about it. I’ve no concept and no idea; and Minhyun is down with the flu and Seungwoon hyung has recital practice. I’ve no one else.”

 

“It’s fine, Hyung” Daniel convinces him, not missing a chance to squeeze Seongwu’s hand, before placing it back on the older boy’s lap and revving up the car. Their relationship has moved to the point where Daniel can hold Seongwu’s hands and not be reprimanded for doing so. It was painfully slowly, but Daniel manages.

 

They’ve gone to more dates than Daniel can count with both his hands but he’s still unable to kiss the older boy’s lips. He was losing his mind on both his heads but it has become a bet with himself. He’s ego keeps on taunting him that Seongwu is a trophy he’ll be proud to have in his collection, but Daniel keeps on pushing this damn thought at the back of his head and convinces himself it’s all about the fun and excitement. 

 

“But, see, I have to go to Daegu today, hope you don’t mind the long drive?”

 

Seongwu blinks a few times before pulling at the seatbelt. “I thought you just have a few errands?”

 

“Yup,” Daniel grins as he pulls out of the apartment driveway. “Errands in Daegu.”

  
  


***

 

Seongwu thinks it’s the perfect scene for his project.

 

Daniel’s ‘errands’ include picking up donuts and cartons of milk at the last pit-stop, and going to an orphanage at the outskirts of Daegu. The man is now running around the small yard with children probably barely ten running after him. They have been playing tag for a full ten minutes and Seongwu thinks he has more than enough shots to get through three more classes of Photography.

 

Seongwu does not deny the fact that Daniel is handsome - the younger boy literally has no bad angle, and his unguarded laughter shines through his camera. And as Seongwu peers through his viewfinder, he thinks he has never seen Daniel genuinely and carelessly happy. 

 

Daniel always flashes easy smiles on Seongwu, but Seongwu thinks it’s his way of courting him - not that Seongwu doesn’t swoon, he does. But those were cheeky and flirty at most. He can remember the first time he saw Daniel and everything around him went into slow-motion. If that wasn’t indication of Seongwu falling for him (he denies this hundreds of times a day), then this Daniel was definitely worth opening his heart to.

 

It turns out, Daniel’s mother adopted the orphanage when she got married to Daniel’s father. Born out of wedlock, and brought in to a family of strangers, Daniel doesn’t have much to say about his household. He does note that his father is a business tycoon, and being the only son of the mogul, he was to inherit the biggest of his father’s businesses. This orphanage seemed to be the only escape Daniel wants to keep in his looming busy reality.

 

Seongwu sighs. All these Daniel told him on their almost four hours on the road. The fact that Daniel shared this part of himself puzzles Seongwu. His usual straightforward pick-up lines and suggestive catch phrases gone and replaced by sincere words as he talks about the children in the orphanage.

 

“You able to take good shots?” Daniel pants beside him, breaking Seongwu’s reverie, as the younger boy slides into the bench Seongwu decided to occupy with all his equipment. The kids were still running around but this time it seems there was already a ball involved. And Daniel is gorgeous with his flushed cheeks, sweat running from his temple to the side of his face, mouth slightly opened to allow him to breathe.

 

“I think so,” Seongwu absentmindedly clicks through his camera. “May - maybe if I can get a full shot of the kids and the - the - caretakers - and maybe you should - you should join them? Yeah - yeah, that would be good.”

 

“Are you stuttering, Ong Seongwu?”

 

“I’m not!” he says a little too quickly, and Seongwu’s pretty sure his burning cheeks are a tell-tale sign that indeed he’s fumbling for words.

 

“Never in this lifetime will I hear you stutter in front of me,” Daniel laughs and Seongwu feels something fly through his stomach.  _ Butterflies _ . “It must be a lucky day.”

 

Daniel stands and pulls at Seongwu’s hand, motioning for him to follow. But Daniel immediately lets go when he sees a caretaker walk up to them, his hands moving animatedly as he explains what Seongwu needs, and they immediately gather the kids. Seongwu sets up his tripod and test shots right when the kids were settled in a neat row. Daniel and the caretakers stand behind them.

 

“On the count of three, yes?” Seongwu beams at the kids. “One - two - three!”

 

He clicks and the children cooes. “Okay, I need just one more!”

 

“Hyung, join us! Join us!”

 

“Seongwu hyung, you can stand behind me!”

 

“You should join us in the photo, Seongwu,” one of the caretakers said. “Anyone who’s friends with Daniel is a friend of this orphanage. You should also be in the picture. We’ll hang it!”

 

Seongwu searches for Daniel’s face and the younger boy waves for Seongwu to stand beside him. Seongwu sets the camera on self-timer and runs to Daniel’s side. The younger boy squeezes Seongwu’s hand, wraps an arm around his shoulders and shouts, “Cheese!”

  
  


***

 

“I like you.”

 

It was surreal but unromantic, Daniel thinks. He feels he could have done more but his lazy and unromantic self stopped him.

 

He took Seongwu to the hill behind the orphanage when the children were tucked to bed. They’ll be driving back to the city in the morning ( _ Daniel always stays the night, _ the caretaker explains calmly to no one in particular, but he was sure she was trying to convince Seongwu to stay). It was a calm chilly night, with the rural houses lit in the distance; the wind rustling the leaves around them. At least he knows Seongwu appreciates this kind of views, art student and all. Well, Daniel can’t really compare, though, it was the first time he brought someone to the hill.

 

The blush on Seongwu’s face never leaves when Daniel stares at his lips. He inches closer to Seongwu who has turned his attention to admiring the stars, his frame bent over the wooden fence. He could see the stars reflect on Seongwu’s eyes but the other boy does not look at him even after his confession - if you can call it that because all Daniel’s body language scream it.

 

“I said I like you,” Daniel repeats himself. Seongwu inhales sharply but continues to ignore him. The older’s ears were painted red at the tips and tells Seongwu that his confession was heard. “Seongwu hyung?”

 

The other boy looks at him, finally, a smile spreads on his face.  _ Goddamnit those lips! _

 

And Daniel didn’t have that much drive to think. He inches forward and closes in on Seongwu’s face and pecks his lips. He lingers for a while as he sees and feels Seongwu’s consent.

 

Daniel cups the other boy’s face and places his mouth on Seongwu’s gently, pushing aside the fireworks in his head and lets the devil in his head dance in triumph. Seongwu kisses him back, his lips slightly opening, teeth grazing the bottom of Daniel’s lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to know new characters

Seongwu continues to stare at Daniel when they broke their kiss, feeling a bit dizzy, but he blames it on the lights of the residential houses twinkling beneath their vantage view, mocking the corner of his eyes.

 

Or maybe it was the stars he could see in Daniel’s eyes. Or the mole that pulled his hands to Daniel’s face. Or the lips hovering so close to his. 

 

But Seongwu has kissed Daniel back when he thought he will not until there was more to Daniel he knows. He doesn’t know how many people Daniel has dated, doesn’t know his father’s businesses, doesn’t know where Daniel lives; Seongwu doesn’t even know Daniel’s birthday! But Seongwu knows there’s a fluttering feeling whenever he thinks of Daniel, whenever he sees Daniel. Much like when he first admitted he was in love with his ex before, he admits that indeed Daniel has filled in that empty spot in Seongwu’s heart.

 

“Does this mean you like me too?” Daniel cheekily asks, his nose nuzzling Seongwu’s, as if this intimacy will convince the older boy to confirm that he, too, likes this kiss, and he, too, likes the younger boy.

 

But Seongwu’s tongue betrays him, and refuses to say anything. So he nods slowly, and agrees. He was more than glad he did, because Daniel’s mouth comes again, crashing into his, open mouthed and wanting. 

 

***

 

When they arrive in Seoul the next day, Sungwoon and Minhyun were all knowing and has teased Seongwu endlessly. 

 

“I mean, I know I’ve told you to give this a chance, but wow, I think Daniel has hit home run,” Sungwoon taunts over the coffee Minhyun has made for his late breakfast. “How long have you guys been dating again?”

 

Seongwu groans at his older roommate, and buries his body deeper into their couch. He had prepared himself for this when he sent a late night message to their group chat saying he won’t be back until the morning, and Sungwoon just sent a smirking emoji, followed by a devil emoji.

 

“Just since yesterday,” Seongwu mumbles digging deeper into the sofa. His love life, or lack thereof, has always been a topic over breakfast. But actually having one now and discussing it with his roommates after spending the night with his  _ boyfriend _ is pretty awkward enough for Seongwu to wish for the cushions to swallow him whole.

 

“So,” Minhyun clears his throat and Seongwu is glad he has finally decided to save him from their hyung’s incessant pestering. “Did you do  _ it _ ?”

 

Sungwoon’s hysterical laughter rings inside the halls of their apartment as Seongwu throws a pillow at Minhyun that had the tall guy jumping Seongwu and pinning him with a headlock, all the while trying to get an answer if he has indeed  _ spent the nigh _ t with Daniel. Seongwu only keeps his mouth shut.

 

***

  
  


Hunched over his study table, calendar in hand, Daniel counts the number of days since he has met Seongwu. They met during the summer and now the weather has finally cooled down enough to wear layers and stand close enough to radiate each other’s body heat.

 

Daniel shivers at the thought of getting intimate with Seongwu and can’t help himself imagine actually having Seongwu spend the night in his bed, naked and -

 

Daniel slaps himself with the calendar and stops his thoughts, concentrating hard on going back to counting. Which proved to be hard after his imagination has gone way ahead of him -  but he has actually known Seongwu for almost a hundred days. It amazes him how he has grown attached to the older boy and his thoughts lead him back to the bed and Seongwu and kissing and -

 

“YAH!”

 

Daniel breaks out of his thoughts once more and growls at the owner of the voice.

 

“I’ve no intention of interrupting your dirty thoughts, but, Kang Daniel, you better get your ass to your house. Father said your Dad is going to storm my humble home if you don’t.” 

 

Youn Jisung is standing in the doorway, leaning at the frames, a cup of coffee in hand. Being the son of CEO Kang’s right hand man, he was assigned to be Daniel’s high school tutor. And because they got along well, with Daniel hanging by Jisung’s every word, the younger followed his favorite hyung to college. Now that Jisung has moved out of his own home, Daniel made it a point to live him with - using his university’s location as reason to move out of his own house and live in Jisung’s apartment.

 

“I was just there last weekend,” Daniel cowers as he schools his expression to brush away the remaining lust. “Besides, Hyung, my Dad won’t  _ dare _ storm your place. Your Dad won’t allow it.”

 

“True,” the older man said, entering Daniel’s designated room, and shoving Daniel to his bed while he takes the chair. “But I don’t want my Dad to storm here in place of him either. Just go home tonight, and I promise to pick you up early tomorrow.”

 

“I’m meeting Seongwu tonight,” Daniel says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“Yah!”

 

“Honest!” the younger boy fumbles through his bedsheets to locate his phone and shows Jisung his appointments. 

 

“You’re meeting Sejeong at three, then date Seongwu at six?” Jisung reads out, disbelief written on his face. “I’m sorry, what am I missing?”

 

Daniel scrambles to his feet as he realized how this whole situation looked. “Hold on, I’m just meeting Sejeong because I owed her lunch from the notes she gave me last month! I’m not cheating!”

 

The older man laughs and casually takes a sip of his coffee. Daniel settles down again, huffing and blushing at his sudden outburst of defense. On a normal day, he would have brushed the idea of cheating off. But lately, his brain just acts on its own when it’s about Seongwu.

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Your eyes incriminate me.”

 

Jisung then sets his mug on Daniel’s study table and faces the young boy as if talking to a five year old. “But, Niel-ah, you know Sejeong likes you a  _ lot _ . Has liked you since middle school. Has been chasing after you even if you’re dating or not - has been pining for you even if you’ve made it clear you swing the other way. Don’t string her along.”

 

“I’m not,” Daniel retorts, hands fiddling with his phone. Sejeong has always been a sensitive topic to him, and he always - always - hates it when Jisung calls him out for his relationship with her. “She knows I can’t look at her the way she wants me to, and she’s perfectly fine with it.”

 

Kim Sejeong remains a very special person in Daniel’s life. Before Daniel came into the Kang household, Sejeong was the little girl across the street who was in the same class as him. From when they were young, Sejeong had always been the girl with the brightest smile when Daniel was sad; the girl with the extra snacks for when Daniel has forgotten his; and the girl with the handwritten notes for Daniel whenever he skipped school for his  _ circumstances _ with the big house.

 

“Well,” Jisung says, glancing at his watch, and stands up from where he was seated. “Girls are pretty hard to understand. They don’t always say what they mean. In any case, call me when you’re done with your date so I can take you home. I’ll probably pay a visit to Mr. Kang, too.”

 

“You’ll stay the night?”

 

Jisung dismisses Daniel’s worries with a nod, and Daniel hollers with a thank you as the older man makes his way out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reaching up to here! I'm battling with writer's block at the moment, but here's chapter four!
> 
> As always, you can holler me @perfdanik on twitter!
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me alive. ;)


End file.
